Residential and commercial buildings are commonly burglarized via unauthorized forced entry. Commonly, burglars who gain entry to a targeted residence or commercial building do so by applying a forceful flat-footed kick to the exterior of an entry door at a location near the door's hasp or bolt. Very commonly such kicking pressure causes the door's bolt to tear or break inwardly through the door's casing or vertical jamb which laterally borders the door and which includes an aperture for receiving the bolt. Upon such breakage of a door jamb, the door freely swings inwardly, allowing a burglar to access the interior of the building.
Various doorway reinforcing plates which operatively transfer such kicking forces from such door bolt or door jamb to the doorway's structurally solid door buck are known. However, such plates commonly interfere with proper door installation, undesirably disrupting a proper door jamb alignment.
The instant kick-in resistant doorway reinforcing invention solves or ameliorates the problems noted above by providing a door reinforcing plate assembly having an outer doorway or door buck engaging member, by providing an inner door jamb engaging member, and by further providing interconnecting means which are adapted for allowing free lateral movability of such engaging members with respect to each other during door hanging and door jamb aligning processes.